Conquest: Japan
Conquest: Japan is a professional wrestling event produced by Lariat Pro Wrestling. It took place on January 8, 2017 at Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan. Background :See also: professional wrestling Conquest consisted of professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on Lariat Pro Wrestling's television program, Live!. Wrestlers portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension, and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Conquest: Canada, Tyler Breeze defeated Ethan Carter III in No Disqualification match to retain the LPW World Championship with Daniel Bryan serving as the special guest referee and Ronda Rousey serving as the special guest enforcer for the match. Immediately following the match, Sami Zayn asked Bryan for a title match and was granted it then defeated Tyler Breeze to win the LPW World Championship in a impromptu match. On the January 19, 2017 episode of Live, Bryan held a championship celebration for Zayn before they were interrupted by the new Gift of Jericho Champion Finn Bálor and Jay Lethal who both revealed there intentions to take the LPW World Championship from Zayn in the future. Later that night, Ember Moon a associate of Breeze attacked Zayn's friend Alexa Bliss backstage. On the January 26, 2017 episode of Live, after a heated confrontation between Zayn and Bryan, it was later revealed that Breeze would invoke his rematch for the LPW World Championship at Conquest: Japan. At Conquest: Canada, Bull Dempsey defeated Eric Young, but was then attacked by Young's stable mates from Sanity. Later that evening, Kevin Owens confronted Dempsey. On the January 19, 2017 episode of Live, Steen was defeated T.J. Perkins when he was distracted by Dempsey, a brawl ensued between Owens and Dempsey afterwards. On the January 26, 2017 episode of Live, a brawl broke out once again between Dempsey and Owens, Sanity then interrupted the brawl giving an offer to both Owens and Dempsey to join the team, a brawl ensued again between Owens, Dempsey and Sanity. Later that night, it was announced that all three men would face off at Conquest: Japan in a Triple threat match. At Conquest: Canada, The Revival (Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder) were scheduled to defend the LPW Tag Team Championship against Decay (Abyss & Crazzy Steve) but instead defended against the other against Decay members, The Ascension, The Ascension went on to defeat The Revival and win the LPW Tag Team Championship. On the January 19, 2017 episode of Live, The Revival confronted The Ascension and wanted their rematch at the Tag Team Championship, the Ascension agreed to the rematch anytime, anywhere. On the January 26, 2017 episode of Live, it was announced that the Ascension would defend the titles against The Revival at Conquest: Japan. At Unbreakable, Becky Lynch defeated Nikki Bella to become the inaugural LPW Women's Champion. On the January 26 episode of Live, after Ember Moon defeated Bayley, Moon attempted to continue her assault Bayley when Lynch made the save, chasing Ember Moon away. Later that night, it was revealed that Lynch would defend the LPW Women's Championship against Moon at Conquest: Japan. On the January 19, 2017 episode of Live, Rosemary defeated Maryse. On the January 26, 2017 episode of Live, it was announced that Rosemary would face Maryse's tag team partner, Eva Marie at the event. On the January 26, 2017 episode of Live, Jay Briscoe defeated Jimmy Havoc in a "Proving Grounds match" for an LPW contract. Later that night, it was announced that Jay Lethal would Jack Gallagher in a "Proving Grounds match" where if Gallagher defeats Lethal he would earn a contract to LPW at the event. At Conquest: Canada[Marty Scurll] defeated The Miz to retain the LPW International Championship. On the January 26, 2017 episode of Live, it was announced that Scurll would defend the LPW Intercontinental Championship against The Brian Kendrick at the Conquest: Japan event. At Conquest: Canada, Finn Bálor defeated Gift of Jericho Champion Chris Jericho, AJ Styles, T.J. Perkins, The Brian Kendrick and Broken Matt Hardy in a 6-Man Ladder match to win the Gift of Jericho Championship. On the January 16, 2017 episode of Live, Jericho attacked Bálor and stole the Gift of Jericho Championship. On the January 26 episode of Live, Jericho defeated The Brian Kendrick by disqualification after Bálor attacked Jericho as a brawl ensued between Bálor, Jericho and Kendrick, which ended with Jericho once again leaving the the championship. Later that evening, it was announced by LPW's official twitter announced that, Bálor would defend the Gift of Jericho Championship against Jericho at Conquest Japan. Match Preview Results ; ; *The Miz (w/ Maryse) defeated Dolph Ziggler *Bull Dempsey defeated Kevin Owens and Eric Young (w/ Nikki Cross, Killian Dain, Sawyer Fulton & Alexander Wolfe) in a Triple Threat Match *Jack Gallagher defeated Jay Lethal (with Truth Martini & Taeler Hendrix) in a Proving Grounds Match *Rosemary vs. Eva Marie ended in a no contest *Decay (Abyss & Crazzy Steve) © (w/ Rosemary, Konnor & Viktor)) defeated The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) to retain the LPW Tag Team Championship *Marty Scurll © defeated The Brian Kendrick to retain the LPW Intercontinental Championship *Becky Lynch © defeated Ember Moon by DQ in a LPW Women's Championship Match *Chris Jericho defeated Finn Bálor © to win the Gift of Jericho Championship *Sami Zayn © vs. Tyler Breeze for the LPW World Championship Other on-screen talent See also *List of LPW pay-per-view events *LPW Event History *Event gallery *Conquest DVD release External links